A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses utilized to transport computers, computer peripheral equipment and work materials and, more particularly, to those apparatuses that are then convertible to a workstation to allow the user to work away from the office or home. More specifically, this invention relates to such portable workstations that conveniently and safely transport a computer and work materials and then provide sufficient work space for effective use as a desk.
B. Background
Over the last twenty years or so, the computer has become an important and generally necessary tool that is commonly utilized for business, home, educational and recreational purposes. Early on, certain companies and individuals realized that it would be beneficial to be able to transport the computer and its capabilities to places away from the office or home in order to utilize the computer at the “remote” location. Due to this importance, portable or laptop computers were developed early in the history of computers. Today, laptop computers are used by many people at many different locations, including the office, home and school. The portability of a laptop computer allows the user to work on the computer even while he or she is outdoors, whether at a job site or the beach. While laptop computers greatly improve the ability to do work away from the typical office or home setting, there are still issues with regard to transporting the computer and having space to work on the computer at the remote location. To complicate this matter, utilization of the laptop computer is made more beneficial by being able to utilize various peripheral equipment and work materials with the computer. For instance, many people find it useful to connect the computer to a portable printer, utilize a mouse with the computer and have access to various books or other materials when working on the laptop computer. Transporting all this equipment and material with the computer can be quite difficult. In addition, once at the remote location the user typically finds himself or herself significantly limited on space.
Most currently available laptop carrying devices are no more than large briefcases or small luggage devices that are specially padded to protect the computer from contact damage. The user is still stuck trying to work with the laptop computer on his or her lap or to search out a relatively flat spot on which to place the laptop (i.e., a bench or picnic table). Unfortunately, this can be quite uncomfortable for typing on the computer's keyboard, which can significantly reduce the person's work efficiency. The lack of space and organizational placement of the computer, computer peripherals and other materials compounds this problem. In addition, the presently available laptop carrying devices do not solve the problem of having to carry the computer, its peripheral equipment and any other work materials to the remote location. The user wanting to work on a laptop computer at a remote location is typically stuck having to haul or carry all of the necessary equipment to the remote location, often resulting in multiple trips and/or a precarious balancing act to carry it all at once. Because the computer and some of the other equipment is electronic in nature, dropping it can damage or destroy the equipment.
Various devices are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,758 to Drake and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,337 to Clark describe portable desk apparatuses that can be used in a remote location. Neither device is configured to carry the combination of laptop, computer peripherals and work materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,134 to Ryburg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 to Martin describe luggage carriers or cases wherein a portion of the device opens up as a table on which to place the laptop computer. Neither device provides a significant amount of work surface and neither device is configured to carry, in a concise and safe manner, the peripheral equipment or work materials. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2002/0063072 to Pham describes a computer case/table configured similar to a wheeled luggage carrier that unfolds into a laptop table having retractable telescoping legs with a lower printer compartment and an outwardly extending retractable mouse board. U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,568 to Ryder describes a carrying case for a mobile office that has a portion thereof that folds open to use as a work space and is configured to transport and hold a portable printer. Neither the Pham or Ryder apparatuses are configured to carry much more than the computer and the printer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,720 to Wilson describes a tripod type of portable work station that opens up to have multiple work surfaces. The Wilson device is not configured to carry the laptop computer or any peripheral equipment or work materials. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2002/0134697 to Barnett discloses a portable laptop workstation that is pulled like a luggage carrier but unfolds into a upright frame that has a support surface for a laptop and a printer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,217 to Jenkins, Jr. describes a mobile workstation with power supply system that includes a battery and DC/AC converter to supply power to the laptop and/or computer peripherals on the workstation. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2003/0080655 to Goldberg describes a portable work station that has a storage compartment for the laptop computer positioned on top of the mobile cabinet. None of the foregoing devices, or any other known devices in the prior art, provide the user with an apparatus that is suitable for storing a laptop computer, peripheral equipment, work materials and a chair for use with the foregoing in a manner that allows safe and easy transport of these materials to a remote location and then provides the user with an efficient and effective workspace or station where he or she can work on the laptop computer, utilize the peripheral equipment and access the work materials.
What is needed is a portable workspace for laptop computers that can efficiently and effectively store and transport a laptop computer and its peripheral equipment and which provides a suitable amount of workspace that allows the user to accomplish the desired tasks. In particular, a portable workspace apparatus is needed that allows the user to easily transport his or her materials to a remote location and then set up a suitable working area so that he or she may be able to accomplish the desired objectives. The preferred portable workspace apparatus should be adaptable to a variety of different types of laptop computers, peripheral devices and working materials and be easy to setup or take down when ready to work or transport the materials. In addition, the preferred workspace apparatus includes a chair configured to allow the user to sit on and access the laptop computer and other materials.